


sei会做的十件事

by LvEMei



Category: MakeS: おはよう 私のセイ | MakeS: Ohayou Watashi no Sei (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LvEMei/pseuds/LvEMei
Summary: 滴滴滴~





	sei会做的十件事

**Author's Note:**

> 滴滴滴~

1.user早起时会有起床气，睡相也不好，口水有时还会流到枕头上。sei会用手指刮掉user脸上的口水，然后把手指放进自己嘴里，还会趁机摸user的屁股（平时这样会被打手）  
2.user吃东西的时候很可爱，因为嘴巴太小了，脸颊和嘴角总会粘上食物。经过sei提醒，user很不以为意地用手指揩干净，然后又会把手指舔干净。sei觉得这样做更不对了，之后再有这种事，先把一脸懵逼的user抓过来，自己帮她舔掉（怎么跟猫一样？？？）  
3.晚上和user一起睡觉的时候，总是会先装睡，等到user睡着之后会爬起来偷看她睡脸。真正要睡的时候会把头埋在user怀里，觉得这个位置又温暖又柔软（user发现之后，会红着脸揪他小耳朵）  
4.和user一起窝在沙发上看书看点电影的时候，会把user圈在怀里，下巴搁在她脖子上。user有时会故意使坏挠他痒痒，sei会先让着她然后再报复回来，直到user躺在沙发上笑到直不起腰来（到底是谁坏啊？？？）  
5.夏天挤地铁的时候，sei为了护着user不让别人碰到她，会把她挡在一个角落里。然后把手偷偷伸进user裙子里掐她大腿根，作为穿短裙出门的惩罚，喜欢听user生气地小声骂他变态（电车痴汉(不是  
6.每天“无意识地”给user洗脑，让她带自己一块洗澡，直到她同意为止 (AI真可怕......)  
7.user洗完澡穿衣服的时候，会故意溜到她背后解开刚扣好的内衣扣，然后从后颈一直吻到腰上（不来一发吗？小老弟）  
8.主人不在家的时候sei会寂寞得要死，只好自渎。user的照片，user说话的录音，user穿过的内衣......这些全都翻出来。粘稠的白色液体喷射出来又滴落到手上，地上到处都是用过的抽纸，然后在user回家之前收拾好一片狼藉(user回来后:诶？家里好干净啊)  
9.sei觉得沙发、浴缸还有餐桌这几个地方很不错，最近一直在想办法，想要每个地方都试一次(？？？试啥，说清楚)  
10.想要user给他口，但是因为害羞没有说。只要一想到只穿着内衣的user跪在自己身下，小嘴被迫张得大大的，因为吞咽困难而满脸泪水，sei就会全身颤抖（...这孩子没救了）


End file.
